poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Loving Brother Teams (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Loving Brother Teams. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins one day, the Mario and Toad Bros. were getting ready for their special morning. Mario: Good morning, Luigi! Luigi: Good morning, Mario! Blue Toad: Morning, Brother! Yellow Toad: Morning, Brother! Mario: Let's enjoy these special morning! Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Right! Then, Twilight Star Swirl, Ransik, and the others came to meet with Peach as she came up with an idea. Princess Peach: Everyone, I've got just the plan for the brothers. Nadira: Like what, Peaches? Princess Peach: You'll see, Nadira, it'll be perfect for Mario, Luigi, and the Blue and Yellow Toads. Star Swirl the Bearded: Alright then, let's get started. Then, Pinkie Pie begins to work on her favorite surprised. Pinkie Pie: If we're starting a party for Mario, Luigi, and the Blue and Yellow Toads, I've got all the party supplies for them! Somnambula: Excellent suggestion, Pinkie Pie. Just as the brothers got inside the lab, there was a huge surprise for them. Altogether: Surprise! Mario and Luigi: Mama Mia! Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: What is this! Jumpman: It's a party! Julie: For our special boys! Toad Frederick: And our sons! Toad Priscilla: For being the specialist brothers ever! Amethyst Utonium: It was Princess Peach's idea. Mario: Princess! Blue Toad: You shouldn't have! Princess Peach: It's the least we could do. Toadette: That's what friends are for. So, they all celebrate it like there's no tomorrow. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser begins his next evil plan. Bowser: It's time, Chairface. The rangers may not know it yet, but they will meet their doom. Chairface Chippendale: So, what's the next plan, Bowser? Bowser: We start at the Comic Club, and we'll wipe out all the superheroes for good. Pineapple Pokopo: I love the sound of that plan of yours, Bowser. El Seed: You and me both, Pokopo. (to Bowser) So, Bowser, when do we start? Bowser: Right now! Ludwig Von Koopa: Gotcha, Pops! Masked Osodashi: Let's do this! Mistress 9: Now go, the rangers must meet their demise by any means necessary. So, Bowser and Chairface takes the lead for their evil plan to go one. Back at Canterlot City, Mario and Blue Toad explained about their potential. Mario: So you see, the Blue Toad and I shared our potential ever since. Blue Toad: Especially for the love of our brothers. Twilight Sparkle: No kidding, Blue Toad. Mario: It's true, Twilight. Blue Toad: We take care of each other no matter what. Starlight Glimmer: And the same goes for you and Yellow Toad, Luigi? Luigi: You know it, Starlight. Yellow Toad: We always do. Bongo: Guys, look what we have! Tap: Our very own Mary Bell Tambourines and Flower Wands! Ken: Now, we can do great magic just like Mary Bell and Aikko! Bobby: This is gonna be so cool! So, they agree to use them for the greater good to save their world. Then, they became the Floral Magicians for the first time. Florida: Congratulations to all of you for becoming Floral Magicians. Bobby: Thanks, Florida. Soon enough, Twilight, Star Swirl, and their friends make ready for the next mission. Ransik: Remember, this is a very dangerous mission yet. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ransik, we'll be ready for what Bowser throws at us. Mary Bell: We're with you, Twilight. Flora: The same goes with us. Professor Utonium: Alright then, good luck. Star Swirl the Bearded: Thank you, Professor. Danny Phantom: (as Danny Fenton) Okay, let's do this. With the GPS showing criminals in the City, the Tick and his friends had to join in. Tick: Hey, Twilight. We got criminals to track down in the city, need any help? Twilight Sparkle: Fine by us, Tick. Caped Crusading Chameleon: The City was our home, we protract all the good people there. Sewer Urchin: Oh yeah, it's true. The City's definitely our home. So, they set out to the bus that leads to the City. Then, Twilight and her friends found themselves in the City where the Tick and his superhero friends live and protect. Twilight Sparkle: So, this is where you guys live? Die Fledermaus: Yep, while the other superheroes protect the city, I only go undercover to lay low a bit. American Maid: Nevermind Die Fledermaus, he's always patrolling his own way. Sunset Shimmer: Clearly. Soon, they showed them around as they patrol for any danger. Tick: This is it, Arthur, it's been a while since our own evening patrol! Arthur: Tick, slow down! Princess Daisy: Look at them go! Princess Peach: I know, the Tick must be taking things very seriously. Rosalina: Obviously, despite his stupidity. Soon, they arrived at the Comic Club where the Doorman was guarding. Doorman: Ids, please. So, they each showed their superhero ids as Twilight and her friends showed their Power Ranger Ids. Spike: I didn't know we needed ids. Rainbow Dash: Well, now we know. Doorman: (noticing Arthur) Going somehwere, Sidekick? Arthur: Not again. Doorman: Gotcha! (chuckles) Relax, Arthur, I'm just messing with you. But seriously though, the Comic Club has a new policy that allows superheroes and sidekicks on account of how he and the Tick saved it from the Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs At Midnight. Wich also allows Power Rangers if I may add, you all enjoy your visit. Mario: Thank you, Doorman. Luigi: This should be interesting. Blue Toad: I can't wait. Yellow Toad: Me either, Brother. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225